Next to Me
by pinkglitter29
Summary: Blaine's new friends don't understand his relationship with Sam


"Babe, I'm gonna run to the bathroom. I'll be right back." Sam stated, kissing Blaine's cheek.

Blaine smiled at Sam and watched as he headed through the crowd at Call Backs. Sam and Blaine had been together for just over a year. It had started as friendship. However, sometime during senior year of high school, it turned into something more. When Blaine left for New York City and NYADA, Sam had gone with him. They moved into an apartment in the same building as Rachel, Kurt, and Santana. At first they thought it might be weird being so close to Kurt, after Blaine's failed relationship with him. However, they were all very close. Blaine and Sam were happy together and Kurt had a new boyfriend named Adam.

Sam took a few art courses at NYU while Blaine was studying at NYADA. Tonight, they were out with a few of Blaine's new friends/classmates. They were waiting for Rachel and Santana to join them. Kurt and Adam had other plans.

"Well, he's cute, Blaine. I'll give you that." Tobias spoke when Sam was gone.

Blaine looked at him quizzically as he took a drink.

"I can't believe that he's not even drinking. I mean he has a fake ID. What else is it for?" Melanie inquired before downing a shot.

"Sam's just not much of a drinker…He's usually the designated driver. He just uses the ID to get into clubs." Blaine explained.

"It's New York…No one drives!" Melanie snorted.

"I know. He just…"Blaine began.

"He used to be straight right?" Andre questioned.

"Um…he dated girls before…yes." Blaine answered carefully. He didn't like where this was going.

"So he's bisexual?" Alicia asked.

"I guess, if you have to label it, but Sam's not really into labels." Blaine responded quietly.

"Don't you worry that he'll decide that you're a phase or something…that he'll leave you for a girl?" Tobias questioned.

"Not really." Blaine replied. Truthfully, at the start of their relationship, Blaine had worried about that, but he was over that now.

"Why would he? Blaine, your family is like rich, right? Your brother is a famous movie star. You're gonna be a star too someday. Sam has it good." Alicia, the drunkest one at the table, slurred as she took another drink.

Blaine couldn't believe what his "friends" were saying. He didn't know who they thought less of…him or Sam? He didn't have an eloquent response to them, but he knew the perfect song. No one was on stage at the moment, so he made his way up there and sat at the piano.

**{Next to Me by Emeli Sande/Lea Michele and Idina Menzel}**

**Blaine: You won't find him drinking under tables, rolling dice, or staying out 'til three. You won't ever find him being unfaithful. You will find him. You'll find him next to me. You won't find him tryna chase the devil for money, fame, for power out of greed. You won't ever find him where the rest go. You will find him. You'll find him next to me.**

Blaine stared at the table of his "friends" while he sang the first verse. He wanted to make sure they were listening to him. While he was singing the verse, Santana and Rachel had entered the bar. They didn't know why he was singing, but they loved the song so they joined him onstage to provide the background vocals.

**Blaine: Next to me. Santana and Rachel: Ooh Hoo**

**Blaine: Next to me. Santana and Rachel: Ooh Hoo**

**Blaine, Santana, and Rachel: Next to me. Ooh Hoo. You will find him. You'll find him next to me.**

**Blaine: When the money's spent and all my friends have vanished and I can't seem to find no help or love for free, I know there's no need for me to panic, 'cause I'll find him. I'll find him next to me. When the skies are gray and all the doors are closing and the rising pressure makes it hard to breathe. **

**Santana and Rachel: Hard to breathe.**

**Blaine, Santana, and Rachel: When all I need is a hand to stop the tears from falling, I will find him. I'll find him next to me.**

At the table, Tobias, Andre, Melanie, and Alicia were talking and laughing amongst themselves. Blaine figured they thought he was lame for singing this song, but he didn't care what they thought anymore. They weren't his friends. They only one he cared about was Sam. During the song, Sam had come out from the bathroom. He was watching his boyfriend with a big smile on his face. Blaine focused all his attention on Sam.

**Blaine: Next to me. Santana and Rachel: Next to me**

**Blaine, Santana, and Rachel: Ooh Hoo**

**Blaine: Next to me. Santana and Rachel: Next to me**

**Blaine, Santana, and Rachel: Ooh Hoo **

**Blaine: Next to me. Santana and Rachel: Next to me**

**Blaine, Santana, and Rachel: Ooh Hoo. I will find him. I'll find him next to me.**

**Blaine: When the end has come and buildings are falling down fast. When we've spoiled the land and dried up all the sea. When everyone has lost their heads around us, you will find him. You'll find him next to me.**

**Blaine: Next to me. Santana and Rachel: Next to me**

**Blaine, Santana, and Rachel: Ooh Hoo**

**Blaine: Next to me. Santana and Rachel: Next to me**

**Blaine, Santana, and Rachel: ooh Hoo**

**Blaine: Next to me. Santana and Rachel: Next to me**

**Blaine, Santana, and Rachel: ooh Hoo. You will find him. You'll find him next to me. Ooh Hoo**

**Blaine: You will find him. You'll find him next to me. **

When Blaine finished the song, he hurried off stage. He flew into Sam's waiting arms. Sam hugged him tight. Blaine smiled and looked up at Sam. In the next instant, their lips were locked in a passionate kiss. Rachel and Santana exchanged a look trying to figure out what they had missed. Tobias, Andre, Melanie, and Alicia snuck glances at the couple and giggled. Sam tried to break the kiss, but Blaine pulled him back in.

"Something to prove, babe?" Sam asked with a smirk when they finally broke apart.

"No!" Blaine replied quickly. Sam looked at him skeptically. "Alright…yes. I'm sorry. I just…"

"It's fine. I never mind hearing you sing and kisses are always awesome. Plus I'm not stupid your friends don't like me much." Sam made air quotes when he said friends.

"Those guys are definitely not my friends." Blaine told him.

"Who needs them? You've got us." Rachel said as she and Santana joined the couple.

"Want me to go all Lima Heights on their asses?" Santana questioned glaring at the table and rolling up her sleeves.

"No!" Sam, Blaine, and Rachel exclaimed at the same time. Sam and Rachel grabbed her arms to stop her.

"Let's get out of here. We can go to that all night diner for breakfast." Sam suggested.

"Alright, let's go, Trouty." Santana replied as she linked her arm with Sam's arm.

The four friends left Call Backs and headed a few blocks over to the diner. The rest of the evening was spent laughing and enjoying each other's company. Blaine was really glad to have true friends.

"Tonight was fun." Sam spoke as he and Blaine got into bed later that night.

"Yeah, it was…Once we ditched those guys at Call Backs. They were real jerks. I'm sorry about them." Blaine apologized.

"You don't have to apologize for them. They don't know me and they didn't even try to get to know me. I don't care what they think. I love you and you love me…That's all that matters." Sam explained as he pulled Blaine into his arms. Blaine rested his head on Sam's chest.

"I do love you, Sam…so much." Blaine responded as he cuddled closer and kissed Sam's bare chest.

"Come here." Sam demanded softly. He touched Blaine's cheek and guided him to his mouth.

As they kissed, Sam rolled Blaine onto his back. Sam lay on top of him and deepened the kiss. As they continued to kiss, Sam pushed his pajama pants down. When his pants were off, he moved from Blaine and removed his pants. While Sam was doing that, Blaine leaned over and retrieved the lube from the drawer. He pressed it into Sam's hand. Sam smiled against his skin as he kissed his knee.

Quickly, but carefully Sam prepared Blaine for him. With Blaine moaning, Sam covered himself with lube and slid into Blaine. Blaine gasped, wrapped his legs around Sam's hips, and held onto Sam's arms. As Sam moved in and out of Blaine, they locked eyes and smiled at one another. Sam leaned down and kissed Blaine until they both reached their climaxes.

Sam withdrew and laid down half on top of Blaine. They were both breathing heavily. They lay like that until they both drifted off to sleep.


End file.
